Gunz.exe
Gunz Gunz is used as poor grammar for the plural word "Guns" And excuse my poor grammar in Null & Nill. I fixed it though. .exe .exe (Executable file) is a file for programs like games. It is a advance file that can hold many bytes. The Cracked Minecraft Mod A cracked Minecraft mod is a mod, you don't have to pay for. You can find cracked downloads by searching the internet for weird download sites. In this story, there is a programmer who had created a cracked version of Minecraft with a mod in it. The programmer created a website for the download, and the main character downloads the mod. The mod is not a mod. It is a cracked version of Minecraft that contains a mod of a stick gun thing. The Story It all began, when I was being a idiot. I hadn't played Minecraft in a while. So I decided to give it another try. I started a survival world and built a house. The world was plain. It's just a world of blocks and blah blah blah. So I wanted to get some mods to make it more fun. I searched "Minecraft Gun Mod" and clicked the top link from the search. It took me to a website. I found out that you had to pay for the mod. Why would you have to pay for a mod? I thought. So then I searched "Minecraft Gun mod cracked download" and I wen't to the last search page and found a link. I clicked it. The link said "Minecraft Gun Mod Free Download" When the website came up, it was plain. It was in a white background with just a blue link saying "Download" I felt a feeling I never felt before. Disturbed. I waited for the download to finish. But something was weird, instead of a zip folder it was a .exe file. That means it would be it's own program and a remade version of Minecraft. A zip folder holds the scripts for the mod for Minecraft. But a exe file, I felt weird about it. But I was stupid and I clicked the file. It immediately opened the game window in full screen. There was no starting screen tho, it just did the loading screen for a world even tho I didn't select one. The world was finished loading and I spawned right behind a tree. I looked around, there was nothing. It was a flat world too. It was just a tree and......A? A weird animal. It was a cow. But the skin was different. It was all black. "Lol null cow" I said to myself. I saw something in the chat box, it was a message, it read "USER666: Y U HUEREHERE" Why you here? What, of course I would be in that world. But anyway, I was freaked out and scared. "WHO R U???!?!" I typed into the chat box. No answer. "WHERE R U?" He gave me his coordinates, 666, 666, 666. Lol trollers are really good this year, I thought. I teleported to the coordinates and found out he wasn't there. I started walking around randomly, the game started to get laggier. As I was walking the game also started to glitch, the game broke out into awkward shapes like puzzle pieces. It was crazy. I was at least on for half a hour. But when I was walking the thing teleported in front of me. I remember the world loading out of the game. The next thing I know, my computer has a virus. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:EXE Category:Moderate Length Pastas